Por un mensaje
by Laureo A
Summary: Draco esta molesto por que a Harry parece no importarle que se preocupe por él, ya que mas bien parece molestarle... el rubio no sabe que hacer y comienza a plantearse si en verdad debe seguir al lado del otro
1. Chapter 1

He aventado mi celular tan lejos que creo fervientemente que alguna parte se abra roto, pero en este momento es tanto mi enojo que poco me importa el aparato, he leído un mensaje tuyo después de una noche de silencio y preocupación por mi parte.

"_Estoy bien, solo me quede dormido, no es como si por no responderte un mensaje me hubiera muerto"_

Eso helo mis venas y a las vez las hizo arder de enojo, esas palabras dolieron mas que un golpe directo en mi cara, sabiendo bien que si puedo pensar que por un mensaje no contestado pudiste haber muerto, sabiendo bien que perdí a alguien y que por un "mugre" mensaje me entere de ello, es cruel de tu parte, aunque no lo notaras en ese momento.

Furiosas lágrimas salen de mis ojos mientras me debato en contestarte con un mensaje aun más hiriente o mandarte definitivamente al diablo por tu falta de comprensión. Paso mi mano por el cabello en un gesto de exasperación pura, en estos momentos mi amor parece haberse disuelto para solo quedar enojo y rabia en su lugar, me pregunto como pueden dominarme tanto estos sentimientos, por algo que tu denominas una tontería, posiblemente sea por ese mismo pasado que a veces me pesa y que tu pareces olvidar.

No olvido tampoco tu pasado, el por que te enoja tanto que quiera saber donde estas, aunque Merlín sabe que me he cansado de repetirte que solo es para saber, no es como si fuera a ir por ti, sabiendo que te molestarías, pero ¿No es natural preocuparse por su pareja? ¿No es natural que te preocupes cuando dijiste que me avisarías cuando regresaras a tu departamento?

El maldito aparato suena de nuevo con tu respuesta, que es si eso es posible aun mas cruel en respuesta al mío.

"_Si siempre hago lo que quiero, pero gracias por el permiso"_

Muerdo mi labio con fuerza hasta que un fino hilo de sangre resbala por mi mandíbula, a veces tu crueldad y frialdad parecen no tener límites, aun conmigo lo eres y me pregunto si es masoquismo mi deseo de seguir a tu lado de tu evidente falta de interés en mi preocupación.

De nuevo el pequeño aparato va a dar a algún sitio de mi habitación que empieza a aclarar con los primeros rayos del medio día, limpio mis lagrimas pues no quiero que nadie sepa que he llorado, menos aun por que no se tratan de lagrimas de tristeza sino de rabia pura por tu actitud.

"_Te odio Harry"_ abrazo mis piernas con mis brazos y oculto en ellos mi cara para así acallar los pequeños sollozos que aun escapan de mi boca, me desprecio tanto por que me afectes de esa manera, que tengas tanto poder sobre mi. No dormí por tu causa y aun así a ti poco te importa ese hecho o que al despertar haya vomitado de la preocupación que me carcomía el cuerpo desde el día anterior.

No quiero verte y por otra parte quiero hacerlo para gritarte todo lo que me esta quemando el pecho y que solo sale en forma de lagrimas que me saben en lugar de saladas amargas por el rencor del que están hechas.

Por fin logro parar los sollozos y lagrimas que incesantes abandonabas mis ojos que ahora solo parecen una tormenta sin un pequeño rayo de sol que los ilumine, respiro profundamente preparándome para el papel que interpretare por el resto el día, el joven imperturbable que ve a los demás con un frío que más de alguno ha hecho llorar.

Parezco tener éxito, siempre he sido un buen actor, aun de pequeño era difícil que alguien notaba si algo me afectaba, ahora no tendría por que ser la excepción, todo ha salido como pensé, nadie sospecha el secreto sufrimiento que me hace llorar internamente y agradezco a Merlín cuando el día termina, bueno al menos el tiempo en que debo fingir ante los demás, en cuanto pongo un pie en mi casa de nuevo mis ojos se nublan con el dolor de tu poca delicadeza, he pensado en eso durante todo el día y en verdad sigo pensando que no he hecho mal en comportarme así, por que aun cuando me dijeras donde estabas sabes bien que no iría a buscarte, solo es autentica preocupación por tu persona, por la persona que amo y a la que si le pasa algo me moriría.

Me quito la ropa sin cuidado alguno, cosa rara en mi y me tiro en la cama fijando mis vista en la ventana por la cual ahora solo se ve ese azul oscuro que siempre luce la noche, de repente mi móvil suena y sin grandes deseos de en verdad atender ya que reconozco la tonada y solo se trata e un mensaje.

"_Te aviso que __estaré realizando una misión, así que no se cuando tardare"_

De nuevo el pobre aparato acaba pagando mi enojo ya que lo aviento de nuevo lo mas lejos que la habitación me da. Entierro mi cara en la almohada para acallar el grito de impotencia y enojo que deje brotar libremente, ya que todo el día había estado peleando por no gritar pero ahora que más da solo deseo dejarlo salir libre esperando es aplaque un poco mis ganas de tirar y romper cuanta cosa tengo enfrente.

Levanto mi cabeza recordando que de hecho si hay algo que puedo golpear si quiero hasta que mis puños sangres o no pueda levantarlos del dolor, voy a mi armario y ahí esta en una esquina reposando un saco de boxeo, casi sonrío al verlo, sin mas preámbulos los saco y lo pongo a levitar con un simple hechizo pues no me apetece dejarlo para siempre colgando en el techo de mi cuarto, enciendo mi audio pues me gusta más seguir un ritmo al momento de comenzar a golpearlo, dejo correr la música un poco mientras me pongo mis guantes y miro con rabia el saco, por un momento veo su rostro, esos ojos verdes que en otros momentos amo tanto por su intensidad pero que en ese momento se me antojan molestos y burlones en cierto punto.

Sin dejar de visualizar su rostro en el saco comienzo a golpearlo sin piedad siguiendo escuetamente el ritmo de la música y por momentos tarareando alguna si me parece adecuada para la ocasión, siento resbalar una gota por mi mejilla pero quiero pensar que es sudor y no una lagrima más de las tantas que ya he derramado en tan poco tiempo por tu causa.

Se bien que todo lo que resta de ese día y probablemente el siguiente no tendré noticias tuyas, aunque te buscara se que cuando lo deseas puedes desaparecer por completo del radar, así que me resigno a ese silencio forzado y a ese distanciamiento, por lo que a mi me parece algo que solo es resultado de tu estupido orgullo Gryffindor, yo actúe como pensé era correcto, adema ni siquiera te reclame que salieras, por que no es el hecho de que salgas o no, sino que me avises si llegaras a tiempo para que te vea un rato antes de dormir o si mejor debo dormir sin más pues llegaras a una hora inapropiada.

El saco sigue bailando delante de mi, aguantando estoicamente cada uno de mis embistes con todo mi enojo impreso en cada golpe, de repente otra idea me asalta, uno de los motivos de tu enojo y otro de los motivos por que yo también a su vez me molesto, me comparas con tus antiguas parejas… tu dices no hacerlo, que solo me estas explicando pero lo haces. _"Se que luego no me dejaras salir, o me dirás que esta ropa es inadecuada o que no te gusta que baile de esa manera por que es muy provocador" _ y algunas cosas no negare que me molesten, si te pones ropa que se bien que levantara pasiones es obvio que me moleste pero jamás te prohíbo que te las pongas, por que son tus gusto, tampoco te prohibiría salir por que se bien que gozas salir con tus dichosos amigos, que a mi no me agrade tanto ir a ese tipo de lugares no quiere decir que te quiera recluir junto a mi, se que acabarías odiándome, y a pesar de todo eso me comparas… con el solo decir_ serás_ estas dándome a entender que como sea en un futuro me comportare de esa manera. También ahora resulta que preocuparme por ti es incorrecto por que ya estoy tratando de controlarte, es de las peores estupideces que he oído y eso que tú dices muchas siendo quien eres.

Por fin no puedo más, siento que quiero seguir golpeando el saco pero mi cuerpo no esta de acuerdo con mi deseo pues esta exhausto y con trabajos puedo sostener mis manos en alto, al quitarme los guantes noto como me pulsan los nudillos por el esfuerzo y tantos impactos recibidos, me desplomo sin elegancia alguna sobre la cama mirando un punto indefinido en mi cuarto, mi cuerpo esta tan cansado pero aun así mi mente sigue trabajando con rapidez y sin darme tregua o algún tipo de paz.

Ya no quiero seguir pensando en ti, es extraño para mi decirlo pues casi nunca me molesta el hacerlo pero en estos momentos si y es por momentos mas que doloroso.


	2. Chapter 2

**(1 año 6 meses antes)**

Por alguna razón había terminado mi noche en una reunión de ex alumnos de Hogwarts, de mi generación por supuesto, estaba sentado mirando sin demasiado interés como se desarrollaba la dichosa fiesta a la que había sido arrastrado por mis queridísimos amigos, los mire con bastante desprecio mientras me tomaba por completo mi copa.

No soportaría mucho más estar en ese lugar por que para que mi noche fuera aun más emocionante, el trío dorado estaba ahí, bueno para ser mas específicos solo dos de ellos, aparentemente Potter tenia cosas mas interesantes que hacer que aparecerse por una simple fiesta de reunión, aun así ya era molesto, la comadreja no dejaba de mirarme como si fuera a lanzar en cualquier momento una imperdonable sobre él, así que le dedique mi mejor mirada de odio para que dejara de hostigarme con su mirada.

Suspire fastidiado mientras miraba de nuevo a los invitados, comenzaba a pensar en una excusa para largarme por fin de la fiesta, cuando de repente una chica me hablo.

¿Eres Draco Malfoy? – alcé la mirada para responderle.

Si… has acertado, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – alcé una ceja por que al mirarla no me pareció conocida, pero a la vez tenia el extraño presentimiento de que si.

Soy Bree Evans – me sonrío de una manera que me pareció trataba de ser seductora.

Un placer – respondí con mi característico tono de voz.

¿Quieres bailar? – me tendió una mano que mire por unos momentos, si bien no estaba de ánimos, soy un caballero después de todo así que tomo su mano.

Me sonríe como si hubiese ganado alguna batalla, lo cual me deja altamente asombrado pero decido no pensar demasiado en ello y me dedico a dirigirla en el baile dejando notar mis años de instrucción en cuanto a danza.

Al final de la pieza beso delicadamente su mano y le doy la espalda dispuesto a irme por fin de ese lugar, ella sin embargo parece tener otro tipo de planes puesto que me toma por el brazo, volteo a verla interrogante y ella solo vuelve a sonreírme de la misma manera que antes.

¿Qué quieres? – exclamo pues siento mi paciencia comienza a verse seriamente menguada por su actitud tan entromedita.

Aun es temprano… no te vayas – me dice bajito, en ese tono suplicante que usan las niñas pequeñas para conseguir lo que quieren.

No deberías tomarte tantas libertades conmigo… no te conozco – me safe de la manera mas amable que me fue posible y emprendí de nuevo mi camino para llegar a un lugar donde pudiera desaparecerme e irme a casa.

Lo logre por que pareció que ella se dio por vencida, suspira cansado, nunca una persona me había desgastado tanto como esa chica, bueno tal vez si había otra persona pero era mejor no pensar en ello.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Han pasado algunas semanas de esa dichosa reunión y también otra persona reapareció en mi vida volviéndose mi amigo, aunque el aparentemente tenia otros planes demás de ser mi amigo. Blaise Zabini ahora pasaba bastante tiempo con él, descubrimos que teníamos más cosas en común de lo que hubiera pensado durante el colegio y ahora estamos tomando un poco de té en el balcón de mi departamento.

Draco… se que esto te parecerá inesperado pero ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja? – abrí desmesuradamente los ojos por la impresión que me causo su pregunta.

Blaise… por que dices eso tan de repente, además… se bien que aun estas dolido por tu ultima relación, ella te dejo muy mal.

Lo cierto es que una de las cosas que habíamos tenido en común es que nuestras anteriores relaciones habían sido un fracaso, a Blaise su novia la había engañado, la primera vez el por supuesto trato de negar que algo así estaba pasando pero… un día llego de sorpresa a la casa de la chica y la encontró muy fogosa con otro tipo justo en la puerta sin impórtales si los veían, obvio después de dicho incidente mi amigo la mando hasta Merlín sabrá donde y no ha vuelto a verla.

Yo por mi parte estaba con un chico, no se puede decir que fuéramos una pareja oficial, aunque ahora me avergüenza decirlo yo esperaba eso ya que le había tomado un cariño mas profundo de lo que muchas veces me atrevo a reconocer, pero las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando alguien más que yo pensaba en ese momento que era mi amigo comenzó a acercarse a él, muchas veces mas de lo que me hubiese gustado, de repente de un día para otro prefería la compañía de él a la mía, pasado algún tiempo comencé a escuchar rumores sobre que yo trataba de alejarlos por que estaba celoso y que maquinaba planes horribles contre ellos, no niego que la idea se me antojaba pero la realidad es que al menos esa vez yo era completamente inocente de los cargos, cabe mencionar que poco me valió ser esa vez inocente puesto que de buenas a primeras un día me dijeron que eran pareja. Mi reacción obviamente no fue nada amable ni calmada, como debería haber sido dada mi procedencia, pero lamentablemente en esos momentos mis celos y enojo eran mayores, me sentía traicionado, humillado y burlado por dos personas en las que creía.

¿Draco? – Blaise me saco de mis cavilaciones trayéndome de vuelta a su inusual pregunta.

Te repito que no entiendo a que viene la pregunta y menos aun tan de repente.

Yo lo he estado pensando por varios días… por ahora tu tampoco tienes a nadie y yo estoy igual, no me mal entiendas que es como nuestra salvación por no tener a nadie, pero a mi si me gustaría estar contigo – me sonroje cosa rara en mi persona, pero como no hacerlo con esa declaración.

¿Me darías un tiempo para pensarlo? – le respondí pues trataba de ganar algún tiempo – si no encuentro a nadie en un mes aceptare encantado tu propuesta.

Me sonrío resignado pero asintió a lo que le pedía, sin ponerme mayores pretextos, ahora que lo pienso no me esforcé demasiado en buscar a alguien, pero no tenia ganas, aun dolía la traición y no me sentía listo para tratar de encontrar a mi "alma gemela".

Fui a pasar unos días con una buena amiga mía, Pansy y al contarle la situación solo se río en mi cara como si hubiera hecho un comentario la mar de gracioso, por supuesto fruncí el ceño enojado por su falta de delicadeza, ella se limpio unas lagrimitas que habían salido por sus ojos de tanto reír.

Draco pero si es obvio que le gustas a Blaise – si seguía abriendo así los ojos me quedarían así y eso seria horrible por decir lo menos.

No digas tonterías… él ofreció eso para que no envejezcamos solos y tristes – bufe molesto.

¿En serio te crees esa triste excusa? – me miro fijamente y comencé a temer que hablara en serio.

Pues yo… - dudaba, diablos si que estaba dudando de lo que me decía a mi mismo era cierto.

Vamos no es para que te pongas así… si le gustas es genial, Blaise es muy buena persona, desde el colegio lo era aunque no lo pareciera – me sonrío calidamente dándome ánimos pero no sabia exactamente para que.

Entonces… ¿Debería aceptar? – mire mis manos como si fuesen lo mas interesante del mundo.

Por supuesto…

Después de esa visita mis dudas aumentaron por unos días, por lo cual no quería ni ver a Blaise por lo que argumente que estaba enfermo y que era algo completamente contagioso. Me encere a piedra y lodo mientras pensaba en mi respuesta y las posibles consecuencias de esta, al cabo de 3 días tenia una respuesta y claro unas ojeras enormes, también si es que era posible estaba mas pálido que de costumbre.

El mes pasó sin mayores novedades, no podía retrasarlo más de hecho yo mismo saque a tema el asunto, él pareció gratamente complacido de que lo recordara sin tener que decirlo él.

Como puedes ver no encontré a nadie – mire a otro lado algo apenado - ¿Tú aun quieres que seamos pareja?

Por supuesto… he estado todo este tiempo esperando tu respuesta.

Pues entonces… si, quiero quedarme contigo – por que claro el plan de Blaise no era exactamente ser pareja sino que estuviésemos juntos – pero quiero que seamos pareja.

Sus ojos parecieron brillar de una forma que era nada menos que de emoción, sonreí levemente orgulloso de ser el causante de ese brillo y emoción reflejada en las facciones de mí ahora novio.

**N. A: lo se XDD que chingados tiene que ver con lo otro… creanme si tiene que ver, ustedes esperen y veran, soporten este raro cap… XDDD ah ****también se que están algo cortos pero espero no les moleste demasiado, es que así me es más fácil y puedo actualizar más rápido.**

**Le agradezco en especial a:**

**Hatsuan, iEd78, phia**

**Les agradezco en verdad sus reviews n.n espero les haya gustado el cap XDDD y que cada vez haya mas y mas review que ese es nuestro pago por escribir non**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por un mensaje**

**Por: Laureo**

Los días eran cada vez mejores, ni siquiera podía negarlo por primera vez en bastante tiempo podía decir que estaba feliz, tanto que sentía que estaba en una burbuja donde nada podía dañarme de nuevo, si bien no podíamos vernos a diario cuando lo hacíamos me hacia sentir tan feliz, tan querido, a veces me preguntaba como pude haber estado todo ese tiempo triste si lo tenia a él a mi lado esperando para tomar mi mano y sacarme de ese abismo en el que yo mismo había acabado por todas las esperanzas para ser feliz.

Llego el día de celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos, cosa contraria a mi naturaleza me sentía tan emocionado por el hecho que había reservado una mesa privada en un exclusivo restaurante donde nos esperaba un vino exquisito y una cena igualmente buena. Él paso a recogerme puntual como siempre y nos aparecimos a las puertas del lugar, fue una velada increíble ambos estábamos felices, no paramos de reír en toda la noche, justo cuando iba a dejarme en la puerta de mi casa apareció un hermoso ramo de flores, para ser específicos eran unas preciosas rosas rojas, las mire por uno momentos boquiabierto sin saber que decir, las acepte algo cohibido y lo agradecí.

Lo sé… ¿Porqué estaba comportándome así? Ni yo mismo lo entendía, lo que más me extrañaba era que aun no habíamos llegado a tener sexo y me parecía por una parte extraño, pero por otra comenzaba a desear que pasara, no era que no lo deseara, era más bien que mi idea de él no era como otras experiencias pasajeras, él era… especial, sentía de alguna manera que al llegar a ese punto todo sería diferente entre nosotros.

Lentamente me acerque aun con el ramo en mis manos y lo bese suavemente pero dejando claro en mi gesto que deseaba que siguiéramos en algo más profundo, sonrió dentro del beso como si también hubiera estado esperando mi iniciativa. Me cargo y ambos aparecimos dentro de mi casa, sonreí felinamente pues comenzaba a ponerme ansioso por que pasara, comenzamos a rozarnos por encima de la ropa, yo comenzaba a desear fervientemente que la maldita ropa desapareciera cuando… si su maldito localizador sonó, le dije que no contestara pero el maldito aparato insistía una y otra vez en lo mismo, fastidiados ambos atendió el llamado dándome una última mirada de disculpas por eso y desapareció mientras yo suspiraba acomodando un poco mi ropa, calmando mi cuerpo que ya estaba caliente.

Por la noche tuve una pesadilla, pero al despertar no recordaba de que se trataba ¿les ha pasado? Solo es sentir ese pesar en el pecho pero no recordar que demonios soñaste, suspire cansado pues sabía que no podría volverme a dormir. El día paso sin novedades pero de repente comenzaron a llamarme preguntando por Blaise, todos comenzaban a preocuparse también yo por ende, trate de localizarlo pero nada, no podía, comencé a dar vueltas por mi casa como loco pues no sabía que había pasado y él siempre contestaba.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto usando mi laptop – si leyeron bien laptop, que puedo hacer, me gusta esta cosa muggle – cuando de repente Pansy me hablo, pero con el solo saludo supe que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

P:_ "Draco cariño"_

D:_ "Dímelo que pasa… no me gusto como me sonó ese *Draco cariño*"_

P: _"Pues no sé como decírtelo… quisiera decírtelo en persona pero no puedo moverme de donde estoy… es sobre… Blaise"_

D: _"¿Qué pasa con él?... dímelo de una maldita vez"_

P: _"La razón por la que no contesta es porque… oh Draco lo siento tanto…"_

D: _"¿A qué te refieres con lo siento? Lo encontraste poniéndome el cuerno… ¿Qué Pansy?"_

P:_ "No… eso no… él, sufrió un accidente y… no… no sobrevivió"_

Con esa línea mi cerebro se desconecto, era peor a que lo hubiera descubierto engañándome, aunque lo conocía, sabía que no se trataba de eso… pero ¿Qué muriera? No, no era posible lo había visto ayer… y… y nosotros aun no, no… aun no habíamos pasado el tiempo suficiente juntos, no era posible que pasara eso, debía ser una broma cruel de Pansy.

D:_ "Esto no es gracioso Pansy… no debes hacer esa clase de bromas"_

P: _"Cariño jamás te haría una broma de ese tipo… jamás lo haría"_

D: _…_

P: _"¿Draco?"_

D:_ "Déjame… solo déjame… yo… yo regreso después…._

Sin más me desconecte no quería hablar más, muerto… no, no era posible, seguro aparecería en un rato, con su enorme sonrisa diciéndome que solo se debía a que se le había acabado la batería, que por eso no podía contestar, si debía ser eso… me tire en mi cama enterrando mi cara en la almohada, grite con fuerza, no podía estarme pasando eso, yo… yo iba a pasar toda mi vida con Blaise e íbamos a ser felices juntos, compartiríamos todo, él no podía dejarme así como así… no podía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pero pasaron los días, un maldito día tras otro y no apareció, oía como mis hechizos anti aparición repelían a todos, solo Blaise hubiera podido pasar, pero… pero nadie paso, los platos sucios comenzaban a apilarse en la mesa, la ropa en los rincones pero qué demonios importaba, acababa de darme cuenta que era verdad, que se había ido… que me había quedado solo, sólo un mes había durado mi felicidad… el maldito destino, karma o la basura que fuera me odiaba, por que aparentemente no tenía derecho a ser feliz.

De algún modo me llego el mensaje del funeral de Blaise, sería ese mismo día por la tarde, use todas mis fuerzas para arreglarme, mi túnica negra nunca me pareció más deprimente y nunca la odie tanto, ni siquiera cuando tuve que usarla para el funeral de mi madre, sin ánimos realmente me encamine hacia el lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

N.A: Algo triste lo se… no me maten, ese era el plan de la historia u.u… les agradesco mucho por su apoyo a tods y espero sigan leyendo este fic y si pueden se den una vuelta por mis demás fics


End file.
